Come Back
by babykakashi
Summary: Edward Elric, the legendary Full Metal Alchemist, comes back suddenly 3 years after his disappearance. How? Why? Where? When? Read on to find out! Winry x Ed


はがね の れんきんじゅつ-Full Metal Alchemist

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST! Although…I wished I owned edo….he's just so damn CUTE and SEXI…lmso….**

A/N: Ok, this is my first fma ficcy…so…just tell me what im doing wrong…blah blah blah… Also, I made Edo invent the space ship and the astronaut's suit….so…just dunt mind that..lolz…in my mind…edo is capable of anything!

Her beautiful blonde hair danced in the air, tangling together as if they were playing tag. She took a deep breath, and sighed, looking out onto the valley, the river, and the forest. Winry wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them close.

_I remember the times when we used to play down there…I've always loved the way Ed splashed water at me…_ The auto-mail obsessed young woman sighed, and looked up towards the sky. _What am I thinking? It's not like he's ever going to come back…I mean, it's been FOUR years…_ She felt a sudden heat rising in her chest, her eyes started to well up in tears. _ Oh god! Why did he leave! Why did they take him away? Why…? I was going to tell him……_

Burying her face into her knees, she started to cry non-stop. She could feel the pain in her heart, the emptiness. The same emptiness she feels every time Ed and Al leaves after visiting for a few short days. She hadn't realized what it was until now.

"I was so FOOLISH! Why couldn't I have told him earlier! Now I'm NEVER going to see him again!" she screamed at the trees, trying to let all her feelings out.

She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, warm and comforting hands. _Ed!_ Winry quickly turned around, but found no one there. _Am I hallucinating?_ she asked herself.

- BANG -

Suddenly, a big flash of light was seen out of nowhere, and a flash of white was literally spat from the light. Winry snapped her head up as she heard what sounded like a whiplash, and her eyes grew wide.

"Ugh……" the figure started to get up slowly.

"ED!" Winry launched herself at the slowly-getting-up Edward Elric. She couldn't believe it was him, and needed to touch him, smell him, hear him to believe it.

The blonde-headed young man's muffled voice was heard as they started to roll down the small hill due to the impact of Winry jumping on top of him.

"W-Winry!" he yelled.

"OH my god! It's really you! I can't believe it!" Winry's tears kept on rolling down her cheeks, her voice wavering, her heart thumping like mad.

Ed smiled slightly, and tried his best to stop them from crashing. After a few seconds, they finally came to a stop, and found that they were at the bottom of the hill, their heads still spinning. Ed had a huge headache, and tried to get up slowly, again.

But Winry wouldn't let go, clinging on to him as though if she let him out of her sight, her reach, he would disappear again.

"Winry…let go…my head hurts…" his world still spinning in front of him.

"Sorry…" She let go of him, and sat so that her legs were beside her, and stared at him, her eyes dreamy.

"Winry…you're freaking me out…" his expression changed from shocked to slightly creeped-out.

The blonde girl smiled from ear to ear and got up slowly. She looked down at him, and stuck out a hand. Cold, plastic met her soft skin. Her eyes opened, and found herself looking at something weird.

"Holy, what the hell is THAT!" the hand she stuck out pointing at his 'hand'.

"Oh, haha, I didn't realize I was still wearing this. It's called an astronaut's suit…" he explained.

Winry blinked a few times, making Ed chuckle. "Haha…I'll explain…" Winry's expression softened, and positioned herself to listen carefully.

"Basically, this suit is to help me breathe when I'm in space"

"What?"

"Uhmm…In the other world, my friends and I invented something called a Space ship, or space shuttle. It takes us through the earth's atmosphere and into space"

"What's a……atmosphere?"

"It's sort of like…a cloud surrounding the earth. It's very hard to break through it, so the space ship is built to maximize speed"

"Uhmm…o..k?"

"Yeah, and when you're in space, you can't breathe. That's where these suits come in" Ed smiled as he thought about how he and his colleagues invented these things.

"So, how exactly DID you get here anyway?"

Edward looked at her and blinked a few times. "Hmm…good question. All I remember was…we were in space…and…got sucked…in a black hole! We were trying everything we can go get away, but the force was too much…"

"A black hole?"

"We don't know exactly what it is, but it's destroys everything near it…I just don't know how I got back here…"

Winry smiled longingly, and said "I'm just glad you're back!" Once again, she launched herself at him. She couldn't believe it. He was finally back, right here, with her. Her emotions flew out the window, and started to cry uncontrollably.

"W-winry…what's wrong?" Ed patted her shoulder softly.

"I…I…I'm just so g-glad you're b-back!"

Ed smiled and got up, lightly hoisting her with him.

"Come on, let's get you back to your house"p "Okay…"

They walked on the rough road beside each other. Winry looked down at the ground shyly. Now that he was back, she didn't know how she should act around him. It had been so long…

"Winry…did…did Al come back?" Ed asked, staring at the moving ground, hoping the answer was yes.

"Yeah, he did" she answered softly. Ed felt better already, and looked over to his right, at Winry.

"He got his body back, right?"

"Uh huh…"

"Good"

"Why did you do it? You _both_ could have died…" she blurted out.

"Because, he did it for me, and being the older one, I have to go and take the responsibility to ensure that he is safe…" he answered calmly.

"But…but what if it hadn't worked! I would have lost both of you!" she was starting to cry again, having held on to this thought for a long time in her heart.

"Well it worked, didn't it? Plus, I'm here, aren't I?"

"But what if you weren't!" she put her hands up to her face.

Ed walked closer to her, and put his arm protectively around her shoulders. "It's okay, I'm here now…" he whispered softly into her ear.

Winry buried her face into his chest, crying her heart out, as he patted her shoulders softly, saying that it's ok.

The two walked the rest of the way back to Winry's house in that same position.

Pinako was staring out the window, and caught sight of Winry and another man. A man who closely resembles Edward. Her eyes widened, and walked downstairs to the door. She opened it anxiously, and walking towards her were two blondes, one in the other's embrace. The old lady could have sworn it was the loveliest sight she's seen in a long time.

"Edward Elric! It's nice to see that you're back" she called out.

Ed and Winry both looked up to see the small old lady standing at the porch, smiling at them.

"Pinako-san! It's been a long time!" Ed used his free hand to wave at Winry's grandmother.

"Well well well, I see you've grown…"

This was indeed correct. Edward Elric was no longer that 'shrimp'. He had grown into a tall, well-built man, his long blonde hair waving in the air.

Ed grinned from ear to ear as he heard this, and looked down at Winry. She was smiling as well, still unable to believe that he was finally back home, in Rizenville.

"Alphonse! Come down here! I want you to meet someone!" Pinako yelled into the house.

A small, brunette came bouncing out the door, and skidded beside Pinako.

"Yes?" he asked, obviously hyper.

"Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric…"

"Al!" Ed ran up to the boy and gave him a huge hug.

"…Nii-san?"

"Yes…It's me…And you're back in your own body! I'm so happy for you!"

"Nii-san? I didn't have my body? And, how come you're back? Everyone said that you went to a place far far away, so I figured you were…dead…"

"No…I found a way to get back…by accident, of course. Oh Al, I'm so glad you're back to normal! All our hard work has finally paid off!"

Winry watched from afar and smiled, happy for the Elric brothers. Too long have they been weary, and full of grief. For once, in 7 years, they were finally smiling genuinely, without having to pretend.

"Well, let's get inside and prepare for a celebration!" Winry exclaimed.

Edward turned around, with a confused look upon his face. "Celebration for what?"

"For you, of course!" Winry giggled in such a way that made Ed feel stupid, "For the fact that you're back, back home…back with us…"

Ed smiled and walked over to Winry. He stood beside her and pulled her to his side, then walked led her inside the house. The other two followed.

"God, I missed your house…"

Winry smiled and went over to the fridge.

"Hmm…I think we need to go to the store to get something…"

"Winry…there's no store in Rizenvillel…" Edward pointed out.

The blonde haired girl smiled and replied, "There wasn't any 3 years ago…Now, there's one a few miles from here!"

"Oh…" he replied, dumbfounded.

"Hehhehheh…Nii-san's so clueless…"

"Well, I'd better get going, or else we'll never have the dinner ready in time…" Winry went upstairs to get her wallet.

She came down, and Edward decided to go with her.

"We'll take this new car I built there, so it will be faster. This car can travel up to 60 miles per hour!" Winry held her chin up high, quite happy with herself. She gave Edward the keys, waiting for him to fail in getting it started.

Ed got into the car and started to examine it. "Really, well…that IS quite impressive," he told her. At this point, Winry couldn't contain herself, and her expression burst out with pride. "However," Ed continued, "In the world I was in for 3 years, they invented cars that go up to 100 miles per hour…"

Winry's mouth dropped open when she heard this. By the time she regained her posture, Ed had already found out how to work everything.

"Hmm…this is a bit different from the cars I'm used to driving, but I'm sure they work pretty much in the same way."

Winry pouted, and got in the car beside him. As they started driving down the dirt road, she opened her wallet to check whether she had enough money or not. Luckily, due to the last auto-mail order, she received quite a large amount of money, which would probably last them another 3 months.

After their trip to the grocery store, Ed collapsed on the sofa he loved so much. He loved it because it was where Winry would always fix his auto-mail. It brought back so many memories now that he is rid of his metal parts.

"Ed! Help me with dinner!" Winry called out to him as soon as he landed on the sofa.

"But, I want to rest…You made me carry all those bags…" he replied with his eyes closed, ready to take a journey to dreamland.

"Yes, that's because _you're_ the guy…You don't expect a _lady_ to carry all those heavy bags, do you?" she busied herself with bringing out the pots and pans needed to cook everything.

"Well, you've always been quite…manly…You could've handled those bags with no problem…I was the short one, remember?"

Hearing this, Winry walked over to him, kneeled down beside him, and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"But you're not short anymore, are you?" she said sweetly, smiling.

Ed opened his eyes and smiled brightly, his eyes glistening with pride. "That's RIGHT! I'm no longer a SHRIMP, and no one can ever say that to me again!"

"That's great!" Winry stood up, "So, can you help me then?"

"Alright, since you've stroked my ego so much…"

Winry smiled, and walked over to the kitchen triumphantly, then started to order Ed around.

An hour and a half later, scrumptious-looking dishes were set on the big dining table, with more than enough chairs around.

Edward was about to sit down at the "boss" chair, when suddenly, the door opened, and revealed a tall blonde and his little brother.

"Russell!" Ed growled.

"Ed? Is that you? I can't believe you're back! Wow, you've certainly grown some" Russell was quite surprised when he saw the growling blonde.

"Heh…of course, I had a growth spurt. So, how come you're here anyway?"

"Oh, Pinako-sama sent a message over to my new house, just 5 miles away from here, and told me that you were back. Needless to say, I came over here just to see if you've grown at all. Unfortunately, I guess I can't ever call you short anymore, seeing as how I hardly grew at all after our last meeting."

Edward smiled, and gestured the two brothers to the table.

"Wait, you mean you've been living here for a whiel now?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

Ed's eyes darted over to Winry, then back to Russell, this time squinting. A scowl was clearly plastered on his face.

"Oh, don't worry, I didn't _dare_ touch your..._girl_. Your short little haunting spirit might have come and strangled me whilst I was sleeping."

"Well, I guess now you'll have to worry about a tall solid human coming to wrangle your neck, won't you?" Ed grinned.

Within half an hour, all the plates were cleaned.

Everyone sat around the living room, just sitting there, staring at each other. Winry and Edward, trapped in a staring contest with no winner couldn't stop admiring each other. Their individual beauty, glowing, yelling out to each other.

"Well, I think we better leave…Or else we'll never get home" Russell said as he stood up, causing his little brother to look extremely disappointed, as he was in a heated discussion with Al.

"Aww, do we HAVE to go?" Fletcher whined.

"Yes, or we won't get home until 4 in the morning…come on, let's go. Thanks everyone for that awesome meal!" he opened the door, his little brother following him.

"Aa, nice to see you again, Russell…" Ed said, finally breaking his eye contact with Winry.

"Hmm…See you all soon!" Russell gave a small wave, and headed out the door.

"Yeah! I'll come and find you tomorrow, Al!" Fletcher bade farewell, and scurried out the door, closing it after his brother.

"Well, it's late…I think I'll go to bed…" Pinako announced, "Come on, Alphonse…You better get to bed as well, or else Izumi will get mad at you again…"

"…sensei?" Ed perked right up as he heard his teacher's name.

"Yeah, she's going to come and pick Al up tomorrow, for his training" Pinako explained.

"Training?"

"Yeah, he's striving to become an alchemist, just like yourself" Winry told him, smiling as she said the last part.

Ed grinned at her brightly, and added, "Of course, he's my brother. He's an excellent alchemist either way, with or without training. He'll just be even BETTER if he receives training from sensei"

"Sure…whatever you say"

"Come com, Al, let's go upstairs," Pinako ushered the brown haired boy upstairs, leaving the two blondes mesmerized with each other.

"I've missed you, you know" Winry admitted softly.

"So have I…" he stared into her bright blue eyes.

"I…I…" Winry stuttered.

"Winry, let me speak first. I love you. I've loved you for a long time, but I always thought you wouldn't like a short guy like me, so I never told anyone. Not until recently, of course. I told Al before all that mess, and I told my dad when I was in the other world. I doubt Al remembers it though…But, now somehow, I feel as though if I didn't tell you as soon as possible, something might happen, and I would never be able to see you again. I never want that to happen. Even if you don't love me, I still want to be near you, to look at you, to hear your voice…It's been horrible these 3 years without you…and I don't want th-" a gentle finger rested on Ed's lips, preventing him from speaking.

"Ed, I love you too," was all she said.

Well, I decided to cut it off there…and see if anyone likes it…P anywho, please review, I want to know what you think of it…) it might remain a oneshot…or it might not…depends on what people think…)

edit: 09/08/05

After about 30 people telling me about my stupid mistake with the "nee-san" vs. "nii-san", I've finally got up my lazy ass to fix it. I also fixed a few other mistakes.


End file.
